House Eridanus Titles
House Eridanus is led by the Vaultkeeper; those who belong to the Eridanus family. Under the Vaultkeeper are the three offices of the Triumvirate. The three offices are Trivox, Taxarch, and Transactos. Each position is elected from among the nobles of House Eridanus and oversees their own departments. Gendered Titles in House Eridanus House Eridanus much like other houses possesses titles with a masculine and feminine declension. For example, Count and Countess, Quant and Quantess, Viscount and Viscountess, and well as Discount and Discountess. The gendered titles are simply historical and linguistic holdovers of the pre-Scream Tiberian Dialect. However, since The Scream it is common for the gender of these titles to be switched, ignored, or simply forgotten. For example, all nobles who own land it the Tahana valley have the traditionally masculine Count or Viscount title no matter the identity of the noble. Whereas in the watershed of the Lebnica River, the linguistically feminine title of Countess and Viscountess are ubiquitous across genders. Alternate Spellings Certain, more remote, regions of Tiber where strong dialects of Imperial are almost unintelligible to off-worlders, variant pronunciation and spellings of Eridanii titles exist. A brief example are the titles of Vicomtesse, Comes, Contessa, Vikomt, and Conde. Name Order There are millions of Eridanii across the sector and each planet, region, and family have their own conventions on how to name members, however, there is a general standard that is usually upheld. #An inherited or occupational title comes first. The if a noble has multiple titles the most prestigious one is often chosen to represent the individual. #The House follows next as simply Eridanus. In rare cases where one must shorten their name to fit a poorly made database, it may be abbreviated as an 'E' or as any character that used for currency, '€' is used most commonly. #Next, the surname or family name. (In the case of first-generation discounts, the surname would follow the given-name, and no designation of Eridanus is necessary for these non-nobles.) #One's given-name follows after that. ::Space-Master Eridanus Koebel Adam For longer form names a more detailed list of inherited and occupational titles allong with membership in an Acti may precede the mention of the house. Nicknames and middle-names follow the given-name, and awards and honors after them. Finally, epithets such as The Great bring up the rear. ::Count of Vancouver, Co-Scrivox of Dungeon World, Acti Artesa, Space-Master Eridanus Koebel Adam "Skinny-Ghost" Inherited Titles Vaultkeeper The Vaultkeeper is the hereditary political leader of House Eridanus. The title is given to the head of the 'Eridanus Family' who are the keepers of the imperial bank. Whilst they have no direct power over the Triumvirate or the operation of the Triumvirii's individual offices, the Vaultkeeper and their family oversee the operations of the house and all documentation towards the bank must pass through them. Of these documents, the highly guarded Black Book, a covert account used by various noble houses, is managed by the Vaultkeeper. Also known as Vaultkeeper Eridanus Eridanus, the Eridanus family claims to trace their lineage back to the original settlers who established House Eridanus within the sector. The Eridanii Emperox, Empress Eridanus Eridanus Juliana, was the Vaultkeeper before their ascension. Count/Countess The bulk of the membership of House Eridanus is made up of the noble families bearing the title of Count and Countess. The most populous title within the house they serve at the benefit of the house and are called upon to vote and address the issues that are then debated by the Triumvirate at the top. The members of this title can shift from office to office but will often return to the nominative Count/Countess when not serving another office or role. This title may denote that this noble is the matriarch or patriarch of the family, but this is not a universal practice and the Fonti title is more clear. Fonti Fonti is the formal title for the head of a noble families within Eridanus that replaces the Count/Countess/Counti title. Forms: Font (singular, male) Fontesse (singular, female) Fonti (plural or gender-neutral). Viscount/Viscountess The Viscounts and Viscountesses of House Eridanus serve much the same as Counts and Countesses do but with an increased level of mobility. While the Counts serve as the noble face and create connections for the benefit of House Eridanus, the Viscounts/Viscountesses operate in more supportive rolls to ensure that all the house’s responsibilities are carried out with maximum efficiency. The title may also be used for young and un-landed nobles. It can also indicate that the noble only owns a small amount of land or land with historically poor revenues. More often than not, Viscounts seek occupational titles to obscure any possible lack of wealth or prestige. Discount/Discountess (Second Generation) Pronounced die-count (daɪˈkaʊnt). When one inherits the title of Discount it implies that they are born from the legal marriage of a Commoner and a Noble. Viewed as bastards by the empire, they lack many noble privileges such as land-ownership, legal standing, and duel-rights. Known as Second Generation Discounts, these half-nobles are, if they marry a noble, able to begat full noble children. Having bastards inherit their non-noble parent’s title, rather than the full title of their noble parent is an intentional tradition that marks them as lesser nobles. The Discount title can be pronounced as dis-count (dɪs-kaʊnt), however, doing so is an insult and can be used by other nobles as an intentional mockery to remind the Discount of their lesser heritage. Proper naming convention for a Second Generation Discount is Discount(ess) Eridanus name name. They inherit the House Eridanus name and partial noble privilege from their fully noble parent. If a Second Generation Discount marries another Second Generation Discount, the children will have the same status as their parents. Children of a Second Generation Discount and a commoner (even if that commoner performs the Ritual of Eternal Spring) do not inherit any noble titles or rights. Occupational Titles The Triumvirate The three bureaucratic heads of House Eridanus who are the backbone of both the house and the Empire. The members of the Triumvirate, the Taxarch, Transactos, and Trivox, are popularly elected from the noble stock of the house. Taxarch The office of the Taxarch serves as the life’s blood of House Eridanus. The office of the Taxarch and its subjugant offices are in charge of the collection of taxation throughout the Empire. Without their constant and dedicated work, the flow of wealth into and out of the imperial treasury would cease to exist and disrupt all transactions throughout the sector. Transactos The Office of the Transactos controls the economic dealings of House Eridanus and sends out its officers to collect information on trade, economic policies, and political dealings in the empire, as well as to ensure trade deals and contracts are made binding and legal in nature. Furthermore, Transactos officials control the back channels of the House officials ensuring that the proper meetings are carried out and the right contacts are made. Trivox The Office of the Trivox is the political face of House Eridanus, the Trivox serves as the voice of the house within the great assemblies of the Empire, and previously had a position in the Astral Synedrium. Formal proclamations from House Eridanus flow through them and often bear the seal of the other members of the Triumvirate and the Vaultkeeper themselves. Furthermore, the Trivox oversees the maintenance of records of the Treasury, Accounts, Annals, and other such Histories, financial and cultural, of the house. This office is led by an elected member from among the nobles of House Eridanus. Office of the Taxarch Titles Arbiter The Arbiter is an appointed official who oversees any and all tax disputes, typically with the other noble houses and corporations within the Empire. Exchequer An individual responsible for collecting taxes from both Eridanii citizens and imperial citizens at large. Texarch Technological support, IT services, and software development and maintenance The officials who developed the Vassal Coupon Contract. Taxocryptarch They are tax specialists who complete tax returns for categories of nobles that pose diplomatic or job-specific risks of evasions. This includes diplomats to House Eridanus, members of the Synedrium and niche jobs that involve tax work (such as Neshmets), as well as anyone who works on operation or maintenance of the HEX system. Office of the Transactos Titles Actimaestri Actimaestri represent the Actii Mercantil (economic guilds) of House Eridanus on the political stage. They are collectively responsible for controlling the upper echelons of the economic framework of the House. Each Acti has a single Actimaesti, who is first among equals in the Acti government structure. Actimaestri are the political face of their Acti, and are responsible for forming coalitions with other Acti and conducting sector-wide trade negotiations. Actimaestri are chosen from the members of their guild according to the guild’s method of selection, which is different for each Acti. Acquisitos The Acquisitos are the private military of the Eridanii. Though low in numbers, they are specially trained by the according academy (such as the Aquilan's) in order to protect. They serve as guards to high ranking Eridanii nobles and as officers in the Tiberian Planetary Militia. The TPM is rarely deployed offensively but notably were called to the front during the War Against the Artificials. Condottieri Condottieri are the commanders of the privatized military companies in Acti Condotta, and are responsible for the military presence and security of House Eridanus. They are their companies owner and highest ranking military officer. A Condottieri is responsible for the contracts and wages. Most Condottieri positions are filled by House Eridanus Acquisitos or House Aquila commanders. Celestious Celestious are the Eridanii pilots. Similar to the military they are very limited in numbers but trained in order to be effective at the job they must carry out. They also serve as the noble merchant marine of the house often serving as captains of Eridanii trading vessels. Educatos Educatos deal in trading Eridanii Education to improve trade in the sector by making sure business owners know their tax and trade obligations. Less cost in exchequing if the businesses know their obligation. It’s also a highly profitable business in its own right, that pays its tax back to the imperial treasury, directly to the Vaultkeeper. Quant/Quantess The Quants or Quantesses of the house serve as analysts and market experts for the office of the Transactos. These members compile market information, sales, and trade deals as well as keep an eye on the news and current events to predict and set trends and prices. The prized tools of Quanta are the DELPHI computer systems. Regulatos Eridanii Regulatos oversee the implementation of trade laws and regulations throughout the Empire. Anywhere a trade deal is going to be signed, implemented, or executed these individuals are there. While not responsible for making the law, these individuals enforce strict adherence to the codes and customs; their paperwork is always filed in triplicate. Office of the Trivox Titles Archevox The Archevox are the record keepers of the Empire. Their job is to go around the sector, gathering and cataloging data to make sure the empire is running efficiently, keeping archives of each year per planet to make sure everything is in order. More information can be found here: Populations Across The Empire Artifex The Artifex serves jointly as a marketer of House Eridanus as well as the propagandist for the house. The Artifex creates and publishes the image that the House desires to portray. Their work is greatly appreciated and applauded for its creativity and unique output. Furthermore, the Artifex can take it upon themselves to improve House Eridanus’ image by countering anti-Eridanus imagery and propaganda that arises from the House’s rivals. Scrivox The Scrivox work as a team of 2-4 under the Office of the Trivox and serve mainly as record-keepers and lore-masters for the entire house. Any member may seek to enter an article or item into the official record of house lore but only the lore maintained by the Scrivox is deemed legitimate and correct. Triffox The Triffox serve immediately under the Trivox, working as financial advisers and diplomats. Non-Subjugant Titles Recount A title of respect given to former members of the Triumvirate. Recount follows the current title and comes before the house name. Several Recounts retire out to the countryside and embrace their Count titles, but others continue to serve under the new Triumvirate or give wisdom as Savii Recounts. Rector Rectors are appointed officials who serve as planetary governors or space station carers. Their job is largely to maintain and work through any issues that arise on planetary territory owned and controlled by House Eridanus. Savii The Savii are a small number of older members and sages of the House. They are chosen for their wisdom and experience spanning lifetimes. Largely the Savii serve as advisors and voices within the House offering suggestions and answers to the issues and complications that arise. Scrutineer The Scrutineer serves as an important figure during the election period of House Eridanus. As the Triumvirate is a collection of three elected officials chosen by the house the Scrutineer serves to ensure that the runs for candidacy follow the letter and spirit of the law of House Eridanus and serves to officiate the election itself. This role is one of importance and a mark of clear dedication to the house and family and the necessities of upholding the status quo and stability of House Eridanus and the Empire. Sportivox Athletes and sportspersons of House Eridanus who make their fame on the ball court and race track. House Eridanus is not stereotypically athletic, but Eridanii are interested in the betting in the House sports as they are in actually competing. Ufficiali Noble officials within the "Directorial Council of Public Order" of the Ordo Fiducalem, the surveillance branch of the House. Most of these new Ufficiali are inexperienced but are given symbolic positions inside the command structure until they are sufficiently trained by DCI standards to effectively hold leadership positions. Ufficiali are especially useful when the Ordo has to interact with other nobility, due to the increased social position of Ufficiali over their non-noble colleagues. Other Titles Danista Creditors who hold considerable sway over their debtor’s, the debetrix. :See more details in Debt and Punishment Debetrix Debtors who loose many legal powers and social capital through an abusive relationship with their creditor(s), the danista. :See more details in Debt and Punishment Discount/Discountess (First Generation) Pronounced die-count (daɪˈkaʊnt). Through the Ritual of Eternal Spring, commoners with the right connections, prestige, and wealth can receive the title of Discount(ess). This title is not a mark of nobility, but a legal status that allows commoners to marry an Eridanii noble. It provides no other legal benefits or privileges. Joining one’s family to that of a noble is the first step to nobility, yet the children of this union are not deemed fully noble under the eyes of House Eridanus. The progeny of a First Generation Discount and a Noble inherit the Discount(ess) title and are considered bastards by the nobility. Only with the following generation, children of a Second Generation Discount and a noble Eridanii, are deemed fully noble-by-blood in the eyes of Eridanus and The Empire. The proper naming convention for a First Generation Discount is Discount name name. First Generation Discounts are not noble and have no noble rights. Therefore they follow the naming conventions of commoners, with Discount as an additive. Miscount When you are dealing with paper records of the empire's taxes and trade, sometimes things are only filed in duplicate. In the rare case that this occurs in regard to the inheritance of noble estates, persons believed to be simply serfs end up actually having noble blood. It is the dedicated work of Archevox at the Insigne Nobilitatis Ducum to research old wills and birth records to make sure the SIGNET system is up to date. Nobles discovered through this process are Miscounts, misidentified persons who rightfully are counts. Any allegations that Archevox are bribed to establish false evidence of nobility is ludicrous and grounds for a duel. Category:House Eridanus